jawsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaws Blu-ray DVD
The Jaws Blu-ray DVD is the most up-to-date version of Jaws yet, and was released on August 14th, 2012. The film comes to Blu-ray for the first time ever featuring an all-new, digitally remastered and fully restored picture, as well as 7.1 surround sound, the JAWS Blu-ray Combo Pack with DVD, Digital Copy (compatible with iTunes®, iPad®, iPhone®, iPod touch, Android or online retail partners) and UltraViolet. When it was first released in 1975, Jaws smashed box-office records and became the highest-grossing film of its era, earning Steven Spielberg a reputation as a Hollywood visionary and launching the massive trend of summer blockbuster films. The film is now one of 13 classic Universal films to be digitally remastered and fully restored from 35mm original film elements as part of Universal’s ongoing 100th Anniversary celebration. The restoration began with researching and evaluating the existing film elements to determine the best means to restore the film. Over the course of several months, skilled technicians at Universal Studios Digital Services meticulously balanced color, removed dirt and scratches, and repaired any damage to the film elements shot by shot and frame by frame. Following the picture restoration, Universal Studios Sound team up-mixed the iconic Jaws Soundtrack to DTS-HD Master 7.1, optimizing the sound on the Blu- ray for the latest home theater technology. The entire restoration process was conducted in conjunction with Steven Spielberg and Amblin Entertainment’s post-production team to ensure the integrity of Spielberg’s original vision remained intact. (From the Official Press Release) Cover the cover shows the logos and the the title card of the spine the logo is shown on the front along with a shark rising up above a naked lady Special Features *The Shark is Still Working: The Impact & Legacy of JAWS: All-new feature-length documentary featuring never-before-seen footage and interviews with cast and crew including Steven Spielberg, Richard Dreyfuss and Roy Scheider. *JAWS: The Restoration: An all-new, in-depth look at the intricate process of restoring the movie. *The Making of JAWS: A two-hour documentary featuring interviews with key cast and crew. *From the Set: An insider’s look at life on the set of JAWS, featuring an interview with Steven Spielberg. *Deleted Scenes & Outtakes *JAWS Archives: Take a peek inside the JAWS archives, including storyboards, production photos and marketing materials, as well as a special segment on the JAWS phenomenon. *Original Theatrical Trailer *UltraViolet: The revolutionary new way for consumers to collect movies and TV shows, store them in the cloud, and download and stream instantly to computers, tablets and smartphones. Currently available in the United States only. *Digital Copy: Viewers can redeem a digital version of the full-length movie from a choice of retail partners to watch on an array of electronic and portable devices. *BD-LIVE: Access the BD-Live Center through your Internet-connected player to access the latest trailers, exclusive content and more! Pocket BLU App The popular free pocket BLU app for smartphones is now even better with newly updated versions for iPad®, Android tablets, PC and Macintosh computers, with features made especially to take advantage of the devices’ larger screens and high resolution displays: *Advanced Remote Control: A sleek, elegant new way to operate your Blu-ray player. Users can navigate through menus, playback and BD-Live functions with ease. *Video Timeline: Users can easily bring up the video timeline, allowing them to instantly access any point in the film. *Mobile-To-Go: Users can unlock a selection of bonus content with their Blu-ray discs to save to their device or to stream from anywhere there is a Wi-Fi network, enabling them to enjoy content on the go, anytime, anywhere. *Browse Titles: Users will have access to a complete list of pocket BLU-enabled titles available and coming to Blu-ray. They can view free previews and see what additional content is available to unlock on their device. *Keyboard: Entering data is fast and easy with your device’s intuitive keyboard. Images Screen Shot 2012-04-16 at 3.02.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-04-16 at 3.01.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-04-16 at 3.01.38 PM.png Videos Jaws Universal 100th Anniversary Blu-Ray - Trailer Jaws Universal 100th Anniversary Blu-Ray - Teaser Jaws Universal 100th Anniversary Blu-Ray - Featurette Restorations https://youtu.be/Lcn06rKJn4s Jaws Featurette- Three Men in a Boat Jaws Featurette- The Shark is Not Working Jaws Featurette- Steven Spielberg Jaws Featurette- Shooting on the Ocean Jaws Featurette- A Primal Response Category:Film releases Category:Movies